starwarseternityfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandre Sair
Name Alexandre Sair Alias Alexandre Vaughn Cole Gayte Homeworld Corellia Born 31 BNO Species Human Gender Male Height 1.78 meters Hair Color Brown Eye Color Green Father Tyberius Sair (Deceased) Mother Melina Sair(Deceased) Siblings Alia Sair (Deceased) Jessa Sair (Deceased) Spouse Essia Araluu (Deceased) Children Varran Sair Affiliation Second Army of the Light Zeison Sha Jedi Order (Former) Galactic Republic (Former) Masters Kit Fisto Thracia Cho-Leem Apprentices Abrak (Deceased) Zhin Denni (Deceased) Aaron Khaine Alexandre Sair is a Corellian Jedi Knight, the commanding officer of the infamous 95th Commando Group during the Clone Wars, and one of the few survivors of Palpatine's Purge of the Jedi Order. Biography Up to the Clone Wars Alexandre Sair was born twenty-eight years before the Battle of Geonosis in Cornet City, Corellia. His parents were Tyberius Sair, a prominent design engineer for Corellian Engineering Corporation, and Melina Tynblade-Sair, a Jedi Knight. Tynblade, a native Corellian trained in the ways of the Force by other Corellian Jedi, had eschewed the usual abandonment of attachment in favor of traditional Corellian Jedi belief. The marriage of Tyberius and Melina also produced twin girls, Alia and Jessa, born three years prior to Alexandre. Despite Melina’s embrace of attachment, she believed the best place for her children was on Coruscant as part of the Jedi Order, where they would be trained to be proper Jedi Knights. The accidental death of Alex’s father just months before his birth also weighed heavily on Melina, leaving her fearful of her ability to raise three children alone. Shortly after his birth Alex, along with both his sisters, was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A normal life became utterly impossible for Alex. While a youngling he proved mundane in the use of a lightsaber to deflect low-powered blasts of from remotes, he proved to be innately talented with telekinesis, a fact which he proved before Master Yoda by embedding a remote into the wall of the Youngling’s training room a few centimeters away from eldest Jedi. Eventually he overcame his deficiencies with deflection and proved to be a well rounded Jedi-in-training. Despite the close proximity to his sisters he had only sporadic contact with them to prevent attachment.At the age of twelve, after progressing into the next-to-last round of the Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament, Alex finally became a Padawan. The Nautolan Jedi Kit Fisto, selected Alex as his Padawan-Learner because of the grin sported by the young Jedi following his first victories and then his defeat, an indication that he may have found a kindred spirit, or at least an apprentice who was enthusiastic regardless of the circumstances. While the two proved somewhat different in focuses, Master Fisto being a Consular and Alex being a Guardian, they complemented one another well, and Alex’s Force skills were greatly augmented by Fisto’s guidance and training. Within the first year of his apprenticeship Alex successfully constructed his first lightsaber. Two years into his apprenticeship with Master Fisto, Alex received news that both his siblings had been slain during a mission in Hutt Space. Despite being separated and apprenticed to different Masters, the two had been assigned to the same mission on Nal Hekka, one of the few worlds controlled by the Hutts that was relatively safe. When the mission had led to a necessary side trip to Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler’s Moon, the danger increased dramatically. Alia and Jessa, along with Jessa’s Master, were killed when the transport they were operating was ambushed by pirates. Alia’s Master, the enigmatic and contrary Jedi Master Thracia Cho-Leem, was the only survivor. She returned to Coruscant with the bodies of all three slain Jedi and presented Alex with the lightsabers of his sisters. In the wake of the death of both his sisters, Alex found his place in the Jedi Order in question. For several months he abandoned Master Fisto’s training and unofficially apprenticed himself to Master Cho-Leem. From his new master he began to embrace a larger view of the Force, with the Jedi’s view only being a part of a greater tapestry. As Cho-Leem’s apprentice he began to see the true nature of the galaxy, which ultimately raised more questions for the Padawan. Ultimately he decided his place was still on Coruscant and returned, becoming Master Fisto’s apprentice again. Fourteen years before the birth of the New Order, Alex took part in the defense of the Jedi Temple against the Yinchorri, taking a life for the first time with his lightsaber. Though the action was taken in defense of himself and his fellow Jedi, it left him shaken for some time. Eventually, with the aid of Fisto and several other Jedi Masters, he came to look upon the act as a necessity and overcame his difficulties; however his enthusiasm for the Jedi Order has diminished. Events on Naboo in the subsequent year diminished his enthusiasm for the Republic, although the election of Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor did give him some solace. After a few more years of training and regular assignments on missions, Alex became a Jedi Knight at the age of twenty. He returned to his homeworld and like countless other Corellian Jedi began working along side CorSec, policing his ancestrial homeworld. After a successful first year on Corellia he began assuming greater responsibilities, engaging in missions for both CorSec and the Jedi Council. Despite his promotion to Jedi Knight, Alex’s disillusionment with the Republic and the Jedi Order continued. As his solo missions drew him to the edge of Republic space and beyond he began seeing more and more the results of the Republic’s policies and political corruption as well as the Jedi’s lack of ability to truly make the galaxy a better place; even the Trade Federation still existed and its leaders who precipitated events on Naboo went free. Slavery also seemed rampant just beyond, and sometimes inside of, the borders of the Republic. After being officially reprimanded by the Jedi Council for liberating several dozen slaves from a Hutt transport, Alex had endured enough. Like Jedi before him he turned over his lightsaber to the Council and went into self-imposed exile. He departed Coruscant for Bandomeer and apprenticed himself to Master Cho-Leem yet again. After two months of extensive training and the construction of a new lightsaber, he ventured to Obroa-skai to take advantage of its massive repositories of knowledge. He studied the works collected there, particularly those regarding the Force, extensively for several weeks. During his studies he found information about the planet Yanibar, home of the telekinetically powerful Zeison Sha. Seeing an opportunity to develop his abilities with the Force he departed Obroa-skai and journeyed to Yanibar. While initially reluctant to train a Jedi in their ways, they allowed him into their ranks when a Dark Jedi, a Givin named Ixion, abducted numerous Force Sensitive children from the world. Alex agreed to liberate their children. The Zeison Sha agreed to prepare him for such by training him in their ways, honing his telekinetic abilities. After constructing a new lightsaber, Alex, along with a strike team of Zeison Sha warriors, liberated the children, along with children from other Force Sensitive enclaves around the galaxy, and defeated Ixion's forces. In a final clash of lightsabers Alex killed Ixion. After the successful rescue he remained with the Zeison Sha for some time, integrating himself into their society and training. However a vision of impending doom in the greater galaxy drove him back to Coruscant, where he rejoined the Order. He did not inform his fellow Jedi of what had happened during his exile, only that he had been given a vision and that he now knew his place was among the members of the Order. He took part in the Battle of Antar 4, and a month later as tensions rose between the Republic and the growing Separatist movement, took part in a coordinated effort to reconnoiter Separatist and potential Separatist worlds and gather reconnaissance data on their military capacity. Clone Wars through the Fall of the Republic Along with more then two-hundred other Jedi, Alex took part in the Battle of Geonosis and witnessed the beginning of the Clone Wars. During the battle Alex found himself fighting along side and served as de-facto commander of 95th Commando Group, a formation of 500 Clone Commandos. He also found himself saddled with the responsibility of training a padawan who had survived the engagement in the Geonosian arena and his master, a Mon Calamari named Abrak. Before mopping-up operations had begun Alex, now officially in charge of the unit of clones with the rank of General and a padawan-learner to finish instructing, was transported to the planet Atraken, a world vital due to an abundance of materials used for shipbuilding. For eleven months 95th Commando, along with other units, fought the droids of the Separatists to a stalemate in the Battle of Atraken. Nearly a year to the day of the Battle of Geonosis, Alex led a final attack on the Separatists forces and overwhelmed their defenses. In savage fighting the Clones and Jedi pressed the Separatists forces back to their primary landing field. With a Republic victory eminent, the Separatists unleashed a toxic agent on the planet. By the end of the Battle of Atraken, 90% of the planet’s population had been killed or displaced by the fighting and the toxic agent. 95th Commando over the course of eleven months suffered nearly 70% casualties. As 95th Commando left Atraken, Alex found out that his mother had been killed in the fighting at the edge of the Corellian Sector at the same moment he’d led his final charge on the Separatist. With only three days rest and only enough replacements to bring the unit up to half strength it was deployed to another front of the war. 95th Commando and its commander spent the next few months fighting on Skorr II, Metalorn, and Thustra. While the unit recuperated on New Holstice, Alex found he and his clones yet again locked in combat, this time against the Mandalorians. After New Holstice the unit returned to the front lines, participating in several more engagements. Over a year before the New Order rose and the Clone Wars finally ended, Alex found his mission changed from simply engaging the enemy on the front lines to taking the fight directly to their doorstep. With 95th Commando reequipped and, for the first time since the beginning of the conflict, at full strength, Alex embarked on a new mission in the Mirgoshir system. With the Second Battle of Mirgoshir making no progress in liberating Agamar, the linchpin of the Lahara sector, a new tactic was settled upon to break the stalemate. Alex and the 95th were infiltrated onto the world and engaged in unconventional warfare against the Separatists on the planet. Along with local militias formed and hastily trained by Alex and the commandos, and knowledge of the devastating consequences of protracted bloody battles, multiple raids were carried out against Separatist supply and communications facilities on the ground, slowly grinding away at the forces holding the system. As time moved on Alex and his forces became more daring, carrying out ambushes of Separatist forces and eventually taking control of a grounded Recusant-class light destroyer that was subsequently used to destroy a major droid depot repairing and constructing battle droids. Five months after the beginning of his campaign, which tied up considerable military assets for very little contribution on the part of the Republic, Agamar fell. The rest of the Lahara Sector followed a few weeks afterwards. Abrak, who was nearly ready to face the trials to become a fully fledged Jedi Knight, never lived to see the liberation of the sector. After Agamar, Alex received a new padawan, fourteen year old Zhin Denni. 95th Commando's next mission took them to the Outer Rim, assigned to capture a Separatist Battlesphere Listening Post hidden in low orbit over Ruusan. They successfully infiltrated and captured the sphere, a valuable coup for Republic Intelligence. The gathered information pointed to a major buildup of Separatist forces on Had Abbadon, a world deep in the galactic core. Alex, along with other Republic forces led by Jedi Master Kit Fisto, were dispatched to Had Abbadon to eliminate the Separatist forces and end any potential threat to Coruscant and its vital supply lines. In the ensuing battle Alex came up against General Grievous. He engaging in a vicious lightsaber duel with the Separatist leader, briefly falling to the Dark Side after the cyborg claimed the life of Padawan Denni and Clone Commander Knowl. The battle resulted in a defeat of Republic forces and twelve Venator-class Star Destroyers obliterated, but the attack by the Republic ultimately forced the Separatist fleet under the command of General Leolin Jastrinas to retreat from the region rather than face being cut off from his supply lines by a Republic blockade or a second attack since their position and strength was now well known by the enemy. . After recuperating at the medical facility on Berunn from the injuries he'd sustained and becoming embroiled in the quarantine efforts on the world, Alex and the 95th were recalled to Coruscant to for the opening phase of operations against the Neimoidian purse worlds in an effort to eliminate Separatist heavy manufacturing bases in the Colonies region of the galaxy. Along with Jedi General Crystal Carter, who was recalled midway through the mission, and the downed crew of the Venator-class starship Justice he led the initial assault on Deko Neimoidia, eliminating the orbital shipyards, sensor network, shield generators, and ground-based defensive batteries. During the battle he encountered Essia again, this time a member of the Separatist Army, and engaged her in a duel which was ended by General Carter, who killed Essia. After establishing a beachhead on the northern continent, his forces were relieved by General Roan Shryke. At the time of the end of the Clone Wars and the birth of the New Order, Alex was repeating the Agamar operation on Enarc with a high degree of success. However his time there was interrupted briefly by the changing circumstances of the war, and Alex was recalled to Coruscant, leaving the operation on Enarc in the hands of his clones. He arrived shortly before the capture of Chancellor Palpatine, and along with Enki Dagron took part in a daring rescue mission that saved the Chancellor's life. During the mission, Alex won a duel against General Sev'rance Tann, killing her in the process. After the battle he met with Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and discussed the assassination of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and the future fate of the Republic. Alex agreed to keep in contact with the Senator, giving him access to the Jedi communications system. With the Battle of Coruscant won and the hunt for Grievous and the remaining Separatists on, Alex returned to his troops on Enarc. When the word came forth that General Grievous had been killed by General Kenobi, Alex launched an operation to kidnap Customs Vizier Marath Vooro and force him to surrender the planet to Alex’s forces. Just as Alex and several squadrons of commandos infiltrated the capital building, Order 66 was issued by the Emperor. Rise of the New Order Era Like the rest of the Jedi Order, Alex found himself on the opposite side of the troops he'd led throughout the Clone Wars. But unlike a great many of the clones, his troops were conflicted, particularly the first-generation clone commandos of the 95th who had fought beside Alex since the Battle of Geonosis. When the younger clone lead by Clone Major Ridge turned on Sair, the older clones, led by Sergeant Harps, turned on their brothers. In the ensuing highly chaotic firefight, Alex made his way out of the capital building along with a few surviving loyalist clones. In the spaceport the small band stumbled upon their means of escape: a Baudo-class Star Yacht owned and maintained by one of the Separatist leaders on Enarc. Alex commandeered the vessel and made his escape. Despite his attempts to have them join him, the handful of clones that had remained loyal remained behind to hold the other commandos, allowing Alex to escape. After escaping, Alex set about contacting the other Jedi using the emergency frequency. Bail Organa, searching for the Jedi after witnessing the attack on the Jedi Temple by now-Emperor Palpatine’s forces, responded to Alex’s hail and rendezvoused with him. Aboard Organa’s ship Alex came into contact with the two known survivors of the Jedi Council: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Upon learning the true scope of what had happened to the Jedi Order as well as the Republic, the trio decided to return to Coruscant to dismantle the coded retreat signal being sent to all the remaining Jedi in the galaxy and gather as much information as possible to plot their next move. Alex accompanied them in infiltrating the Temple and reset the coded signal, sending a message to the remaining Jedi to scatter and avoid Imperial forces at all costs. Yoda and Kenobi, now aware of who betrayed the Order and the Republic, set off to engage the Sith. As a failsafe, the two masters sent Alex to retrieve what information he could from the archives. After retrieving the Great Holocron and a few others, all that he could manage to secure before Imperial troops arrived, he fled the Temple, returning to the relative safety of Bail Organa’s vessel. From the bridge of the corvette he watched as the Senate Rotunda detonated in a massive release of Dark Side energy. A few hours after witnessing the demise of the Rotunda, Alex and Organa, along with a few other senators who had previously stood opposed to Palpatine, departed the planet. Alex and the Senators met up on Polis Massa, and began to contemplate the next action that should be taken against the new Empire with Enki Dagron at its head. Alex, despite his desire to avenge the fallen Jedi, requested patience of the Senators, telling them all that the time was not right for a rebellion against the Empire. After winning over both Organa and Mon Mothma with his argument, the other Senators agreed, pledging their support in the future for any endeavors before departing for their home systems. Believing himself to be the last of the Jedi, Alex set off into the galaxy... Personality Description Despite being raised by the Jedi Order from an early age, Alex displays some of the recklessness and piratical swagger typically associated with Corellians. While a fierce supporter of the Jedi Order and the Republic it had been sworn to protect, his primary allegiance is to the Force itself. His actions are typically dictated by his innate intelligence and the guidance of the Force, though it is not unheard of for Alex to make a decision occasionally based in emotion. Alex possesses a firm sense of morality; right and wrong, or gray at the case may be – though he denies any possible “gray” or morally ambiguous side of the Force. In his younger years he was often guided by intellect, morality, and the Force. This combination led him to take action when he believed the action would be just, regardless of the consequences of violating orders or his mandate or galactic law. He displays a resolute attitude to the galaxy and, according to several members of the Order, an overconfident faith in his intellect. As he has matured, forged by his exile and the Clone Wars, this overconfidence has turned into confidence, giving him an edge in negotiations with others and in leading troops into battle. He is a firmly believer in the cyclic nature of the conflict between the light and the dark and hopes that the triumph of the Empire will one day be countered by the Light. Powers and Abilities While educated as a diplomat like all Jedi and indoctrinated to embrace a vision of serenity and harmony for the galaxy at large, Alex's abilities with the Force trend more towards engaging the Dark Side in direct combat and ferreting out its influence across the stars. Unlike many Jedi who are classified as Guardians such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu or Consular like Master Yoda, Alex regularly straddles the line between the two extremes, taking on the defunct mantle of a Jedi Sentinel; a sub sect of the Order abandoned sometime prior to the Ruusan Reformation. In his early years he was trained heavily in the classical saber techniques of Form I: Shii-Cho by Kit Fisto, who was one of the few members of the Jedi Order to utilize Shii-Cho as his primary method of combat. As time progressed he found himself relying on more aggressive and less elaborate forms such as Form V: Djem So and, to a greater degree then any other form, Form IV: Ataru. He added elements of Sokan to his style during his exile, as well as telekinetic feats learned from the Zeison Sha that enhanced his combat abilities. His abilities over time have led to him nearly winning the Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament and seen him through to defeat the self-styled Darth Ixion, Essia Araluu, Sev'rance Tann, and numerous other saber-wielding opponents. During the battle of Had Abbadon his skills were put to the test against Separatist Chief of Staff General Grievous. The duel between the two resulted in both combatants walking away badly but not mortally wounded. During early testing in the Jedi Temple he displayed an intuitive capacity for telekinetic feats, and as such focused extensively in this area to the point of seeking out training from groups other than the Jedi Order during his brief exile from the Order. His abilities with telekinesis allow him to generate strong Force pushes and pulls at a young age, as well as manipulation of his body and that of his opponents by the time he participated in the Temple Tournament. All of these abilities were honed even further by the time spent with the Zeison Sha, reaching a point of mastery where he rarely needed the hand gestures utilized by other Jedi Knights. By the time he lead the initial strike team to Deko Neimoidia lifting a Hellfire tank required very little effort on his part. However his capacity in this area leads to failings in aspects of the Force, such as stealth and concealment. While proficient in healing himself, something he has been forced to do multiple times, healing others proves much more difficult. However he had made up for this deficiency by learning the basics of treating injuries with the equipment in standard medpacs. Beyond the Force, Alex is a well trained and experienced starfighter pilot. His knowledge of Jedi Lore had been expanded far beyond the norms for a Jedi Knight of his age or focus, particularly since receiving instructions from the Great Holocron. From his years of combat against the Separatists on countless worlds he possesses a strong grasp of asymmetrical warfare and the leadership of commando units like the 95th Commando Group, a talent that serves him well in both the Clone Wars and in subsequent conflicts against the Empire. His experiences during the Clone Wars also led him to adopt the usage of both blaster pistols and grenades. While not as adept with those weapons as he is with a lightsaber, his proficiency makes him a more versed with the weapons then other members of the Jedi Order. He had a keen sense of decorum and diplomacy, but employs them only when he wishes to. Over the years he has also crafted numerous lightsabers and is well versed enough to construct the devices from nearly any components on hand in an abbreviated period of time. His current lightsaber, consisting of a relatively simplistic grip and a blue-silver blade, is a Dual-Phase Lightsaber, capable of projecting a lightsaber blade of both normal length and one three meters in length At the heart of the weapon are a trio of crystals: a Durindfire Gem, a blue-hued Pontite Adegan crystal, and green-hued Mephite Adegan crystal, the latter of which is employed only when the crystal is at its maximum three meter length, which gives the blade of the lightsaber a viridian hue. The weapon also possesses a Locking activator and a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse, enabling the weapon to operate even when submerged. Romances Like any Jedi, Alex has spent most of his life avoiding emotional entanglement, not just with his family but also with regard to women. While he has had more success avoiding romantic entanglements then he has those of his family, during his exile Alex fell in love with Essia Araluu, a young Zeison Sha warrior who took him captive following his arrival on Yanibar. Although initially cold to him, Essia eventually came to respect Alex as he vowed to rescue the children of the Zeison Sha from Ixion. During the battle onboard Ixion's station the two fought side by side, eventually bonding through the Force. Essia aided Alex in overcoming his guilt following Ixion death and his unsuccessful attempt to sway the dark Jedi back to the light. The rest of his time with the Zeison Sha was spent with her. When Alex left Essia, she was unwilling to accept his decision and scorned his attempts to make her understand why it was vital he return to the Republic. A short time before the rise of the Empire, Alex finally returned to Yanibar, only to find the planet aligning itself with the Separatist's cause. Despite his inability to bring the world's support to the Republic, Alex managed to heal the rift between he and Essia - or so he thought. Eventually he found her advances were nothing but an attempt to sway him to join her and the other inhabitants of Yanibar siding with the Separatists. Alex left Essia and Yanibar again. Unknown to Alex, Essia was pregnant when he departed, and nine months later Varran Sair was born. His final encounter with Essia was on Deko Neimoidia, where the two lovers engaged in a duel, with each of them attempting to get the other to yield and join them. Knowing the conflict would come to no resolution, Alex lowered his lightsaber and suggested a third option: they both leave the war behind. Before Essia could answer him, or take advantage of his lowered guard, she was killed by Crystal Carter, who was attempting to defend Alex. Timeline *31 BNO: Born on Corellia; is sent by his mother for training on Coruscant. *19 BNO: Progresses into the next-to-last round of the Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament; becomes the Padawan-Learner of Jedi Master Kit Fisto. *18 BNO: Constructs his first lightsaber. *17 BNO: Leaves the Jedi Temple for several months after the deaths of his sisters; Apprentices himself to Jedi Master Thracia Cho-Leem for several months. *16 BNO: Returns to the Jedi Temple and resumes his training under Master Fisto. *14 BNO: Takes part in the defense of the Jedi Temple. *13 BNO: Remains on Coruscant during the Naboo Crisis; Witnesses the inauguration of Chancellor Palpatine. *11 BNO: Becomes a Jedi Knight; returns to Corellia and begins working along side CorSec. *7 BNO: Liberates nearly fifty slaves in Hutt Space; goes into self-imposed exile; meets Essia Araluu; receives training from the Zeison Sha. *6 BNO: Leads the Zeison Sha in a raid on the station controlled by Ixion, a Dark Jedi, to recover the children of several Force Sensitive groups across the galaxy. *4 BNO: Returns to the Order; Participates in the Battle of Antar 4. *3 BNO: Participates in the Battle of Geonosis; begins fighting in the Battle of Atraken. *2 BNO: Wins the Battle of Atraken; Participates in the Battles of Skorr II, Metalorn, Thustra, New Holstice, and countless others. *1 BNO: Liberates Agamar; Destroys Separatist listening post over Ruusan; Encounters General Grievous on Had Abbadon. *0 BNO: Leads first attack on Deko Neimoidia, Aids in the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine during the Battle of Coruscant; begins fighting on Enarc. *0 ANO: Narrowly avoids Death By Stormtrooper on Enarc; retrieves several holocrons, including the great holocron, from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Character Statistics Alexandre Sair, Jedi Knight As of Elona, 0 ANO Skill Points Availabl'''e: 42 (50 points base + 2 points accumulated through scenarios - 10 points used for Force Power advancement) '''Skill Points Used: 40 Reserved Skill Points: 2 Skills: *Basic Skills (7 pts): Astrogation, Blaster Pistol Proficiency, Treat Injury, Starship Operations (Freighters), Balance, Acrobatics, Grenade Proficiency *Advanced Skills (9 pts): Knowledge (Jedi Lore), Knowledge (Unconventional Warfare), Diplomacy *Expert Skills (24 pts): Lightsaber Proficiency, Craft (Lightsaber), Starship Operations (Starfighters), Command (Special Operations) *Abilities: Force Sensitive, Confident, (+1 Ability Reserved for Future Use) *Languages: Basic Current Force Rank: Jedi Knight Alignment: Light Side Force Powers: * Youngling Skills: Basic Telekinesis, Enhance Ability, Enhance Senses, Force Sense *Padawan Skills: Force Comprehension, Force Empathy, Force Jump, Force Speed, Telepathy, Control Pain, Force Healing (Self), Force Flash *Knight Skills: Battle Precognition, Enhanced Telekinesis, Force Choke, Mind Trick, Force Navigation, Telekinetic Shield, Comprehend Speech, Force Deflect *Master Skills: Force Grip, Force Repulse *Grand Master Skills: None Rewards: *Veteran Reward (Mar 13 - 7 skill points): +2 Skill Points, +1 Ability Possessions: * Jedi Robes (x3 - two sets Corellian Green, one set gray) * Civilian Spacer's Cloths *Armorweave Brigandine (Chest Armor) *Lightsaber (self-constructed) *Jedi Utility Belt (Food & Energy Capsules, Grappling Hook, Small Toolkit, Breather, Commlink, Miniaturized Med pack, electrobinoculars) *DC-15s Side Arm Blaster with holster and spare power packs *R-series Astromech designated R2-I4 *Stolen Baudo-class Star Yacht Peregrine Threads *A Disturbance in the Force - Yelona, 8 BNO *The Exile's Path - 7 BNO to 4 BNO *Seeking Redemption - Nelona, 4 BNO *This Is Just The Beginning - Yelona, 3 BNO *Fragged - Helona, 1 BNO *Christmas at Ground Zero - Helona, 1 BNO *Blood Upon The Stars - Relona, 1 BNO *Bad News - Relona, 1 BNO *When the Dust Settles - Relona, 1 BNO *Revenge of the Sith - Welona, 0 BNO *The Second Army of the Light - Elona, 0 ANO *Turn And Face The Strange - Telona, 0 ANO *Planet That It's Farthest From - Nelona, 0 ANO *Valletta - Nelona, 0 ANO *Setting the Stage - Helona, 0 ANO Behind the Scenes The character of Alexandre Sair was created several sims ago. The last name of the character is taken from the abbreviation for the South Asian Intelligence Review. The first name was chosen to honor Alexander Hamilton, one of the greatest artillerymen turned politician in the history of the United States. Sair, Alexandre Sair, Alexandre Sair, Alexandre Sair, Alexandre Sair, Alexandre Sair, Alexandre